A Trip Down Memory Lane
by AgentNote
Summary: My response to Fanfic Challenge Round 4 - PYOP. Emily/JJ. Please review. Rated T for language and romance. Read more inside.


**A/N: Hey everybody. This is my response to the PYOP with Emily/JJ. Please review! Also, this is self-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**Scenario: Characters A & B share their best BAU memories after a highly successful case.**

**Rating: T for language and romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds (JJ would SOO not be leaving if I did) :(**

**Spoilers: Minor, minor spoiler for Parasite (5x14)**

It had been a good case. Sure it was hard, but the outcome was good. Great, actually. Well…The correct word would have to be fantastic.

Emily Prentiss was sitting at her desk in the bullpen. Her thoughts kept straying towards a certain agent, one who had their own office and own space. And privacy. Not that Emily didn't absolutely love her job. She loved the BAU. She loved being able to help people, reunite families. It gave her a sense of satisfaction that other jobs she'd tried in the past just couldn't give to her.

The only teensy-weensy, teeny-tiny iota of a reason Emily Prentiss would have liked more privacy was because of—

"Hey, Prentiss! What are you doing over there? Oh. Never mind. I know that smile. You had sex last night with your _boyfriend_, didn't you?"

Derek Morgan.

Emily loved Derek like a brother. And brothers can often times annoy you. To be blunt about it, Derek Morgan was the epitome of 'annoying', 'immature', 'let's dig into Emily's personal life because I'm bored'.

But then again, Derek Morgan was also one of the nation's best FBI agents, bomb specialists, and profilers. So opinions could sway either which way.

Smiling, Emily turned around to face the dark-skinned agent.

"Derek, you are a teenager, you know that? You're mind is stuck in high school where sex was awkward, disturbing, and most importantly, scored you big points with your 'boys'."

"Ha ha! That may be true Prentiss, but you didn't deny it, did you?"

The brunette simply rolled her eyes. "I didn't, but I am now. I did _not_ have sex last night. I was actually reading a new book I got. And for the last time, I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah, well that's what you say. But we all know the truth." Derek winked, making Emily roll her eyes once again, which in turn prompted the male to burst out laughing.

Reid, seemingly oblivious to the friendly banter between his two colleagues, piped up suddenly. "You know, many people say that when one denies the fact that he or she has a significant other, they in fact do."

This fact made Derek laugh even harder. "That is soo true, Pretty Boy!" He cried out, slapping the young genius on the back.

Reid looked up, startled by his friend's outburst. "Yes, it is. I read it in a book somewhere…"

Emily smiled. Almost everything Reid knew he read in a book.

"Anyway, I've actually got to go up to Hotch's office and pick up that report I didn't finish," Reid said.

"Oh, right. Me, too. I'll come with you man. Emily, need us to pick up your work? I'm sure you didn't get anything done last night because you were busy with your boy—I mean…Your _book_." Fighting back the laughter that was about to come out, Morgan quickly scurried away with Reid before Emily could retaliate.

* * *

JJ heard a knock at her door and, startled by the sudden noise, jumped in her seat. Emily poked her head through the doorway.

"Hey, Jayje. I just wanted to see if I could come and hang out in here. Morgan's being Morgan and Reid wants to work." Emily made a face after that last part and JJ chuckled slightly.

"Sure, take a seat," she said, gesturing towards the empty chair in front of her desk.

"Well…I was thinking the couch. Plus, you look like you could use a good hug. What's up?"

_Damn._ JJ thought to herself. _I thought I was doing a good job covering it up. Then again, she's not a profiler in the FBI for nothing._

"Oh…Nothing really. Just thinking about the case, you know."

Emily sat down on the couch and looked up at her blonde friend.

"JJ, you have to get over that. This case has been one of the most successful cases in history!"

Sighing, the media liaison sat down next to Emily on the couch.

"I know that. But still. No one should have died."

"Well of course no one _should_ have. But most of the time, somebody does! And plus. Mr. Lloyd died for his _son_. He risked his own life for his child's. Doesn't that mean anything?" Emily placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew how hard cases involving children could be for JJ, and this wasn't an exception.

But this time, the unsub only managed to get his hands on one kid. And they found him. Within two hours. Usually during child abduction cases, the BAU would be racing to find the victim and using up every second of the 24 hours the sick bastard criminals would allow them. This time was different, though.

The only downside to the case, however, had been the death of the child's father. He had jumped in front of the unsub, thinking he wasn't properly chained up and still had the boy. A cop nearby who also thought the unsub wasn't yet handcuffed had taken a shot. Unfortunatelly, the bullet hit Mr. Lloyd, the boy's father.

Snapping back to present day, Emily jerked her head up when she heard JJ's voice. "Well of course it means something! But he did NOT have to die! It was all that cop's fault! If only he had trust in us that we already had the guy cuffed, he wouldn't have taken that shot and Johnny Lloyd would still have his father!"

Emily flinched. The blonde was really getting worked up over this. "Hey," she started, placing a soothing hand over JJ's, "It's okay. I get that you're upset. But that cop was scared. He was just confused. Remember that case we had when the detective accidentally shot our unsub, only to find out that he was pulling a phone out of his pocket, not a gun?"

"Yes. And I know. That was an honest mistake. But there have been plenty of other incidents that all have some lazy, too-good-for-my-job cop who's foolish enough to miss the obvious! And that just gets me so annoyed," JJ exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well then think of the good memories!" In desperate attempts to console the blonde, the profiler inched closer to her.

"Remember that time when we went out that bar and Morgan started dancing with that girl?"

JJ sighed. "Yes, I know Emily. But please don't make me try to feel better, it won't work." As the words left her mouth, though, the communications liaison smiled slightly to herself. That actually had been a funny moment.

Emily, pretending that she didn't hear JJ's refusal, kept talking. "And then they started getting what Morgan would call the "groove thang" on."

"I know Emily. I was there."

"And then she stole his gun from his holster and started flailing it around like crazy!"

Emily burst into a huge bout of laughter. JJ couldn't help herself. Seeing the brunette's giant smile and hearing that goofy laugh of hers was contagious. She started laughing right along, until the two of them were so involved in each other's laughter that JJ was practically lying in top of Emily.

"I know! And then they had to call the cops thinking she was the unsub for the missing child case!" JJ spat out, barely audible above the giggles.

"Haha. Turns out Morgan's just the kind of guy who can snag a law-enforcement-loving-bad-ass-drunk by simply carrying a gun on his belt!" Emily added.

As the night went on, the two women shared more memories and relished in the fact of all of their time spent together.

"Ooh! Ooh!" JJ piped up from her position lying across Emily's legs. "How about that case where Reid drank so much coffee from the station that the detectives sent him out to buy more, but he was so hyped up on caffeine that he ended up driving into the water tower!"

Emily, currently drinking a bottle of water, began to chortle hysterically, spitting the liquid halfway across JJ's office. This prompted JJ to laugh even harder, if that was possible.

"Hey! That was NOT funny! Whatever, it's _your_ office, your mess to clean up! And I know! That was hilarious! To think, the cops actually thought REID was trying to vandalize the water tower by running his car into it! If they only knew Reid," Emily smiled. Their team may be consist of seven of the greatest minds in the country, but all of them had their moments. JJ seemed to be realizing this too, because her laughs grew shorter.

"Oh!" Emily cried, breaking the seconds of brief silence in the office. "Remember when Garcia and Morgan were working on her computers and Kevin came in? He totally flipped out!"

"Haha, I know!" JJ piped up, jumping right back onto memory lane. "And then Kevin was all like 'Is this what you do in your spare time, Penelope? Fix the broadband connection with HIM?'"

"Yeah! And then Morgan told him he was just helping Garcia fix one of the _hardrives_…"

"…And Kevin was like 'oh!', as if that made all the difference!"

Erupting in another spout of laughter, Emily once again spit out her water, right onto a stack of folders piled on JJ's office floor.

"Hey!" JJ yelled, sitting up suddenly as numerous case files were immediately soaked.

"HAHA!" Emily couldn't help herself. She felt bad, but the whole thing was too hilarious.

JJ eased up a bit and laid her head back in Emily's lap, smiling at their crazy demeanor this night.

"I've got another one," Emily stated, once their breathing was back to a normal level.

"Mmm," JJ responded, feeling tiredness approaching.

Emily, not noticing the yawn the blonde subtly elicited, continued. "Do you remember that case that Hotch and I had to go undercover for? You know…As a married couple?"

Though her mind was foggy, this caused JJ to perk right back up. "Yes I remember that!" She yelled, a little too loudly.

"Aha! So you do, hmm? You were SOOO jealous!" Emily winked.

"Uh! I was sooo not! I just thought it was…inappropriate is all. I mean after all, he _is_ our boss…"

"Nuh-uh, missy. You were jealous. J-E-A-L-O-U-S, jealous." Emily nodded firmly, as if realizing this for the first time.

"Ugh…forget it," JJ said, not up to arguing something that wasn't true. Of course, she would never let Emily know she had indeed been jealous.

"Fine. You don't have to admit it out loud but I know you. And you are soo the jealous type!"

"Hmph. I have no idea what you are talking about, Emily." JJ stated, trying to be pompous, but instead coming out weak.

Emily simply rolled her eyes, not believing the blonde one bit. "Well then, Ms. Jareau. Tell me if you remember _this_." With that, Emily rolled over so she was lying on top of JJ.

"Remember our first kiss? You were so eager but I made you wait until we were back…at…my…place…" The brunette annunciated each of the words and brought her lips closer to her friend's each time.

"Oh yes, I remember that," JJ whispered. She needed Emily's lips on hers so badly.

"What do you say, Jayje? Think we should re-enact our first date?"

"Y-y-you m-mean, a-all of it?" JJ's voice was barely heard, but Emily knew at once what she was referring to.

"Oh yeah, babe: All of it." Emily grinned wickedly, finally closing the small gap between the two women's lips. Sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth easily, JJ brought her hands up to swim within Emily's soft, dark hair.

"Mmm, Emily…Emily…wait," JJ murmured as their mouths collided. Getting up from her spot on the sofa, and hearing Emily's slight whimper of protest, JJ got up and walked over to her door.

"I just want to make sure that, since we _are_ re-enacting _all_ of our first date, that the door is locked well and tight." A smile slowly began to creep up on the profiler's face.

"Oh yeah, good idea," Emily whispered. JJ cocked her eyebrows up in surprise. Emily's voice was filled with lust and she swore she caught her licking her lips.

"Ooh, we're playing feisty tonight, huh?" JJ smiled and turned the knob, making sure it was locked securely.

"You got that right."

JJ growled playfully under her breath, taking back her place under Emily. As they started to get lost in each other once again, JJ pulled away. Emily cocked her head.

"I just wanted to tell you that memory lane hasn't proved itself to be that bad. Maybe it is nice to relive the happier moments once in a while. Especially when I've got you here to comfort me," the blonde whispered into her lover's ear, nipping at the lobe as she pulled back.

"Oh anytime, Jayje. Anytime."


End file.
